The Reaper 2: Blood Harvest
by KJMusical
Summary: More blood shed! More death! More horror! The Grim Reaper Killer is back once again! But this time, he's not working alone. Can Nutty, Flaky & Flippy stop these madmen before it's too late? Rated M for strong language, sexual content and bloody violence. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Introduction

**Author's note: It's been a while hasn't it?**

**So, it's been 4 years since I did my Happy Tree Friends horror story 'The Reaper' and holy crap, has the reception for that story been positive!**

**I mean, just look the statistics for that story! Out of the 22,906 (my second most amount of words for a fanfic, only beaten by 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash', which I've re-written and put onto my Deviant Art), I've had 71 reviews for the story as I've worked on it, 6 people have had the story on their alerts list and 10 people have had it in their favourites. But the most impressive feat I've earned from that story alone, is that 6,869 of you guys have read the story. That alone I couldn't have seen coming!**

**Funny enough, that story was a remake of an old story I had with a similar premise. And for the most part, the main inspiration for that story was another Happy Tree Friends slasher story called 'Ich Haase Sie, Meine Leibe' (or 'I Hate You, My Love' if you don't speak German) by the user deadliving (BTW, it's a much better slasher story than mine, go check it out).**

**And really, I want to thank you people, for everything. The views, the follows, the favourites, the reviews, everything. Without you guys, IDK where I would be on this site (probably nowhere since my fanfiction doesn't make an impact on anything. Then again, not many fan fics do).**

**So, 4 years later, I've decided to do a sequel to 'The Reaper' as both a thank you gift and as a start to the new year. I'm probably gonna be less active than I was for 2014. But hey, it's only been a couple of months! Compare that to my YouTube channel. I haven't uploaded a video onto it in 6 months! I really should think about uploading something on there some time.**

**But anyway, enough of my personal life, enjoy the new sequel!**

**And you've probably noticed by now, but the rating of the sequel has gone up to an M rating. This is because I would like this story to be a lot more gritty, more darker and more adult than the first story. So, what does this story have that the other doesn't? Well, firstly, there will be much more bloody violence, strong language used throughout the story, strong sexual content (I'm thinking of having a bisexual sex scene later in the story. But I won't tell you between who) and possible drug references. This chapter will have a few examples of strong language and sexual content. Yes, I am gonna make the characters enabled to have sex. Deal with it!**

* * *

The Happy Tree Town Water Park was standing abandoned, the closed red and yellow slide also standing too. However, the water, for some unknown reason, was still running and the lights around the waterpark itseld was still active. This is especially strange since a few years ago, an accident occured on that waterslide which resulted in somebody losing most of their skin and somebody being cut in half going down the same slide just a few minutes later. In the darkness, the park was quiet, the water still and undisturbed...

However, a few minutes later, a group laughing can be heard as 3 inhabitants climbed over the locked gate. These inhabitants consisted of 2 males and 1 female. One of the men was a blue fox, the other, a black buffalo with a red baseball cap and the female was a purple coyote wearing a yellow t-shirt.

"So you're telling me that Happy Tree Town Water Park is best at 2:30 in the morning, Tough Heart?" the fox said through the darkness. "I don't think we should be here. Let's just go back home." he continued before turning back towards the gate, only to be stopped by Tough Heart, the buffalo.

"What? And miss out on having this whole water park to ourselves? Not a chance! We got denied access during the day and this is the perfect time to go in the pool and stuff. Look Gnash, we'll be here a couple of hours. We'll go to the changing huts, get changed into our swim wear, go on a new slides, play in the pool, get dressed, head home, nothing's gonna happen." He reassured. The voice was quickly followed by Helena, the coyote, speaking. "Yeah Gnash, don't be such a pussy. Until 7am, the three of us have the water park to ourselves. There's not gonna be a single soul here but us. Now shut up and get in a changing hut."

Gnash just walked to the nearest changing hut, which was a small cabin just beside a pool and locked the door. As he was putting on a red speedo, he noticed a shadow from underneath the door. Once he put the speedo on, Gnash turned around and unlocked the door. Looking out, he saw the shadow was gone and nobody was there. He then slowly walked out. "Guys? Was that you? If this is some kind of prank, it's not funny!" he said nervously. Almost immediately, the door of the changing hut next to him opened and Tough Heart peeked out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, causing Gnash to turn around. He replied "Was that you just outside my door? I could've sworn I saw a shadow." Tough Heart then walked out, wearing a pair of black trunks. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Gnash, worried, replied with "I swear, as I was putting my speedo on, I saw a shadow outside my changing hut's door." He then looked around as he then said "I don't think we're alone out here. I think somebody's made it into the park before us." A reply quickly came out of Helena, who had just walked out of her changing hut wearing a red swimsuit. "Oh, quit being a bitch Gnash! There's nobody here but us! Now just relax."

Immediately after saying that, Helena pushed Gnash until he fell backwards into the pool behind him. The splash disturbing the silence as the ripples from the splash distorted the sheet of still water. As Gnash resurfaced, Helena and Tough Heart dived in. The three began splashing at each other and swimming without a care in the world.

However, Gnash still felt a bit unsure about being at the Happy Tree Town Water Park at 2:30 in the morning. Plus, that shadow he saw put him on edge. He was certain that somebody, that was nobody that him, Tough Heart not Helena knew, had followed them into the water park. He also had a strong feeling that whoever was in the park with him and his friends wasn't friendly. Eventually, Tough Heart and Helena got out the pool. "Hey Gnash, me and Helena are gonna go fool around in the jacuzzi for a bit. You happy staying here?" Tough Heart asked Gnash, who was still in the pool. "Yeah I'm cool mate." Gnash lied.

Truth be told, Gnash didn't want to be left in the pool on his own, but he said he was cool with it so Tough Heart and Helena wouldn't call him a pussy again. Besides, he knew that the two were just gonna head to the jacuzzi area to have sex. They always do. Whenever the two felt like it, they'd walk off somewhere quiet and do all kinds of lewd activites, especially when they are here in the water park. Gnash decided to swim about the pool for a while to take his mind off of the eerie atmosphere the park was providing at this time of morning. Taking a good look around, he found the pool surrounded by fake green plants that from where he was, looked almost life like.

After about 5 minutes of swimming, he went under the water, managing to hold his breath for about 2 minutes before needing to go back up to the surface. He wiped the water out of his eyes and moved his fur back. It was at that moment he saw something move in the darkness behind the fake plants. It wasn't until his eyes focused that he could make out a shape.

It was roughly the same height as Tough Heart, except instead of being topless with a pair of black trunks, the figure was wearing a large black robe, complete with a glow-in-the-dark skull mask. This mysterious figure was also holding a large scythe, the metal blade glistening in the light of the pool. The figure walked around the fake plants before stopping in plain sight of Gnash and just stared at him. It was too dark for Gnash to see the colour of his eyes, the darkness effectively making the eyes of the mask look like empty, lifeless eye sockets. In the middle of the pool, Gnash was afraid. Who was this figure? Did Tough Heart manage to sneak away and put on a Grim Reaper costume behind his back to scare him? Gnash smiled a little at this thought.

"Alright Tough Heart, you got me. I'm a little pussy. Your costume freaks me out. Take it off and laugh at me." he said to the figure. But this mysterious person didn't make a move to take off the mask, nor did he move to remove his costume. He just stood there, and stared at him.

Suddenly, a splash from behind startled him. He turned around and saw another figure disappear behind a fake bush. It disappeared far too quickly for him to make out any details. On edge, he turned himself back around to where the figure was. But he was gone. He heard another splash. His heart then began to race. This wasn't Tough Heart, nor Helena! This was somebody else! Gnash, in a panic, quickly swam back to the pool's edge and got out, running towards the jacuzzi area.

"Guys! Guys! We need to go right now!" Gnash screamed as he saw the jacuzzi. Tough Heart's swim trunks and Helena's swimsuit were discarded on the side and the aforementioned two were inside it. Both of them were naked, Helena sitting on top of Tough Heart in the jacuzzi, obviously with his cock inside her. The two were startled when they heard Gnash cry out, Helena getting off Tough Heart and covering her breasts with her arm. "What the fuck Gnash?! What do you want?" Tough Heart snapped, obviously annoyed that Gnash interrupted his sex with Helena. Gnash slowed down and stopped in front of the jacuzzi.

"Guys! We all need to get out of here right now! There is somebody here with us! I was just swimming in the pool and I saw a guy in a grim reaper costume with a scythe! Then I heard a splash from behind me and I turned back and someone else was there. I-I-I-I couldn't make out any details, but still, when I turned around, the grim reaper figure was gone!" Gnash said, scared. Tough Heart just laughed at him. "Oh what? Can't the grim reaper get a little time in the pool too?" he joked. But Helena looked concerned for Gnash. She turned to Tough Heart.

"Look Tough Heart, I don't think Gnash is joking. Maybe we should get going." she said. Tough Heart looked at her, shocked. "Wait, you believe what this little pussy is saying? Fuck this! I'm going on one of the slides." Tough Heart said, before getting out of the jacuzzi, still naked. He grabbed his trunks before walking away towards the slides, into the darkness, Gnash and Helena both watching him storm off.

Gnash looked back at Helena, who had now removed her arm from her breasts, revealing them to him. "Ya know Gnash, you look kinda hot with no shirt on. Why don't you come in here and I'll make you feel REAL good?" Helena offered to Gnash. The latter stood flabbergasted. "B-B-But what about your boyfriend Tough Hear-?" Gnash began to ask, but Helena quickly responded with "Forget about him. He's not my boyfriend anyway. He's just a friend with benefits, but he likes to say I'm his girlfriend to make himself feel better about himself. Besides, he's terrible at sex."

"But it's my first time. I'm still a virgin." Gnash said, causing Helena to stand up, her full naked body in his eye sight. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I can teach you."

She then took him by the wrist and lead him into the jacuzzi with her, removing his speedo in the process.

* * *

"Oh yes Gnash! You're learning quickly! Faster! Please! Don't stop!" Helena shouted and moaned as she rode on Gnash's dick under the water. The two had been going at it for the last 10 minutes. The two's moaning would've been the only sound heard throughout the park. Tough Heart was still nowhere to be seen. They didn't even know, nor care, if he had heard them or not. Right now, they were too busy fucking one another to care. Gnash was having the time of his life right now. Who'd have known that having sex in a jacuzzi would feel so good? No wonder Helena &amp; Tough Heart did this so often!

It didn't take long for Gnash to cum inside Helena. He grabbed onto Helena's backside as the two kissed, heavily muffling a moan escaping their lips as they both came. Their tounges collided as Gnash's seed continued to fill up inside Helena. The two's kisses, originally quick and lustful, began to slow down to long, loving kisses. The two pulled away a few seconds later. "You... are so much better at this... than Tough Heart." Helena said to Gnash, to which he replied with "Thanks. I can do this all evening."

Helena got off Gnash and got out of the jacuzzi. She then picked up her swimsuit and put it back on. Gnash quickly followed, him putting on his speedo and walking away with her like nothing happened between them. After a few seconds, Gnash spoke up "You know Helena, you said that Tough Heart was never your boyfriend?" to which she turned to him and replied "Yeah?" Gnash then took Helena's hand in his before asking her "Well, would you like to be MY girlfriend?"

Helena was taken back a bit by such a question, but before she could answer, a whispered voice rung out.

"Walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh."

The two looked around, wondering where that voice came from. "Was that Tough Heart?" Gnash asked. "That didn't sound like him." Helena replied. "We need to go and find him!"

The two then took off down a path towards the giant water slide. The door that held it closed had been opened. "Oh god, he hasn't!" Gnash said. Helena then called out "Tough Heart, what are you doing on this thing?! Don't you know this water slide has been closed to the public since the accident?! Get out of there now!" But there was no answer. No sign of him either. "Don't make us come up there!" she yelled again. Again, no response. "Oh for God's sake!" she said before taking Gnash by the hand and climbing up the steps.

As they climbed the steps, the two had a good look at the water park. The lights were still on, but they couldn't see any signs of Tough Heart anywhere, nor could they see any signs of the mysterious grim reaper figure Gnash told the two about earlier. Helena then shouted "Come on Tough Heart, enough playing around! We gotta get home before the park opens!" Eventually, they reached the top, still no sign of him. Gnash looked down one of the slides as Helena noticed that there was no water exiting the bottom of the slide.

"I don't see him down here! And I think the paint on this slide is getting wet." Gnash said, putting a finger onto the odd red liquid smeered on the walls of the slide. "Head down it! He must have gone somewhere else! I think there's also something blocking the slide!" Helena replied before pushing Gnash down it. Gnash screamed, startled at the sudden push. He went down the slide as Helena made her way back down the steps to the bottom of the pool. But she didn't hear a splash. Instead, there was a quiet thud in the slide before hearing Gnash say "There IS something blocking it! Let me kick away." Immediately after, Helena noticed a red liquid trickling out of the slide and into the pool.

"Is...Is that blood?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. She turned around to see nobody there. There was then a splash in the pool as Gnash and whatever was blocking the slide landed in the water. She then turned around and screamed at as Gnash quickly swam away from whatever was blocking it, as it all became shockingly clear what the object was.

It was Tough Heart! But there was large stab wounds all over his body. His throat had also appeared to have been slit too. His blood leaked out of the open wounds, turning the pool's natural blue colour into an ugly shade of red. Gnash got out the pool and stood next to Helena, observing Tough Heart's heavily haemorrhaging cadaver. "I'm telling you, there's somebody else here with us! We need to get out of here!" Gnash said in a panic. The two turned around to run to the exit, but stopped upon hearing the rev of a motorbike. They slowly turned around to see an ominous figure.

This figure sat on a small motorbike. He was wearing a black American military officer uniform with black trousers and shiny black shoes to accomply it. Were it not sitting on the motorbike, Gnash &amp; Helena wouldn't have noticed its black clothing among the dark. This figure also wore a grey helmet and over his face, was an old World War 2 gas mask. Helena and Gnash both slowly backed away as the motorbike reved once again and took off running once they saw his foot kick the bike's rest away. This figure was after them! It was obvious now!

The two managed to outrun the figure on the motorbike, but just as they ran past a corner, they saw another masked figure on a second motorbike, similar to the one the soldier was riding on. This one was wearing a dirty Prussian blue Napoleon-esque uniform with white trousers and big brown boots. Like the soldier on the motorbike, he was also wearing a mask. This one was a frightening red devil mask made of rubber, its mouth open showing rows of fake teeth, its horns poking forward. This one was armed with a pitchfork. He turned it so the blade would face the two and charged forward, still on the motorbike. Helena managed to get out the way, but Gnash was impaled by said pitchfork.

He fell back, turning to Helena, who was crying at this shocking turn of events. With his last breath, he said one last word to her:

"Run."

The devil looked up at her, pulling out the pitchfork, the ends now coated in Gnash's blood. She turned around and ran away from him as he began to give chase. She turned back to see the devil figure slowing down, but looked forward to see yet another figure, who was also on a motorbike, just like the other two. This one was wearing a dirty beige plague doctor costume, complete with a hood covering his head, his face covered by a long beaked mask. This figure had a bloody machete with him. Without a doubt, this was the figure that murdered Tough Heart.

The figure moved forward, towards Helena. She turned around to meet eyes with the devil figure following him. Both motorbike's headlights were shining on her. She was trapped. She then backed away, the bikers surrounding her. Another headlight shone in front of her. It was the soldier. This figure pulled out a handgun and loaded it. She then shut her eyes, bracing for one of the figures to make a move to kill her just like they did to Gnash &amp; Tough Heart.

But none moved. She opened her eyes and saw pieces of writing on the front of each motorbike, underneath each of their headlights. The writing said 'Repent now, the blood harvest begins tonight'.

Suddenly, she was startled by the sound of another motorbike behind her. She turned around, but couldn't react fast enough before she was beheaded right there on the spot by a swinging scythe. The last thing she saw through the headlight as it sped towards her was a fourth figure on the motorbike. This one, matched Gnash's description from before: a grim reaper figure in a long black robe, complete with a glow-in-the-dark skull mask, holding a scythe.

* * *

**Alright! How's that for an opening? A little too sexual at some points? Well, at least now you can expect it from now on, but unlike now, I'll give you guys a warning for that distinct chapter if there's a sex scene.**

**Like I said at the start, this story is gonna be more darker, more gritty and overall, more of an adult horror story. Because I'm 18 years old now and I feel like I should write some REALLY scary stuff now.**

**And if you're a religious person, you may have caught the references by now. If not, look at the descriptions of the murderers again and Google search that whispered line. It's from the Bible.**

**Anyway, expect more chapter of this sequel to come soon (don't ask when though) and I hope you enjoy this new take on my slasher story!**


	2. Admonitu

The water park was closed to the public the morning the bodies were found. Police cars surrounded the entrance to the park. Yellow crime tape was put up around where Gnash, Tough Heart &amp; Helena's corpses were found. Evidence markers were littered around the corpses, the motorbike's skid marks on the path and some in the slide where Tough Heart's body was found. A few photographers were there, snapping pictures of the bodies for evidence. The pool which contained Tough Heart's corpse the night before had been cleared and members of the forensics team were taking samples of the water, hoping that some kind of DNA would be present in the water.

A car outside drove up to the park's entrance and stopped. The car door opened and 3 creatures stepped out. Those creatures were a yellowish green squirrel, Nutty, a dark red porcupine with dandruff in her quills, Flaky, and a green bear wearing a green military jacket and beret, Flippy, who joined the police force not long after his murder a few years ago. Nutty wore his trenchcoat and fedora that he always wore when working in the police force. Flaky and Flippy were wearing their normal attire. They went through the enterance and underneath the tape, looking at the bodies. Gnash's cold body was still lying on the path he died on, bloody holes where the pitchfork stabbed him.

"Alright, what do we have?" Nutty asked one of the photographers and investigators, a red squirrel. She looked at him and answered with "Well, we got a 911 call from this park about 10 minutes ago about a triple murder in this park. The victims identified were Tough Heart, Helena Wolf &amp; Gnash Smith. Tough Heart was found in the pool, which by that point was red with his blood. He had several stab wounds all over his body, mostly on the chest and back. Parts of his fur seem to be torn and ripped, suggesting he might've been in some kind of struggle before being murdered. As well as the stabs, his throat was slit open. Since the cut was about a centimetre deep in his neck, it's highly possible that the assailant committed the murder with a large blade, presumably a machete or any other large bladed weapon. Whoever did this came very close to decapitating him, which is what happened to Ms. Wolf." Upon mentioning Helena, she led the 3 officers over to what was left of her body, a few metres away from the pool where Tough Heart was found.

"Helena, as mentioned a few seconds ago, was found right here. Her body was leaking blood from the area of her neck where her head was supposed to be. Somehow, her head was found nearly a mile from the rest of her body. Because of this, it's highly unlikely that the head went with that distance after being cut. The only theory we have at the minute is that the head was cut and then taken that distance before being dumped where the head was found. The cuts found on the head and the neck seem to be from a curved blade like a scythe or a bowie knife." She explained. Flippy then replied with "And what about the third victim?"

She answered with "Gnash? Well, his body wasn't that far from where Helena was found. Three holes were found in the victim's chest cavity with a distance of 3 centimetres between each. The only weapon we can think of that has injury inflictions like that is a pitchfork. The prongs themselves managed to pierce their way through Gnash's ribcage and into his heart and lungs. The poor soul would've died seconds after impalement. But by far, the strangest evidence we've found are the tyre tracks all over the path. Judging by the length of them, they appear to be motorcycle tyres. And the amount of tracks they're leaving must suggest that the killers were determined to kill the victims."

Nutty took out a small candy bar and chewed on it as he observed the scene where the killings took place. After a pause, someone spoke. "Has anything come up on the security cameras?" Flaky asked.

The investigator looked at the three and then motioned them to follow her. They walked a short distance into a small office which had many different monitors, various brand logos printed onto them, showing different parts of the waterpark, most noticably the enterance to the place, the slides and the jacuzzi area. Around the place, there were various cups, most of them filled with coffee that was no doubt cold by now. Before the monitors was a desk chair. Sitting in said chair was an orange beaver wearing a security guard uniform. He was looking back over the tapes from the night before, trying to find evidence. "Chip here has all the evidence regarding the security cameras." the investigator explained. Following this, she left the building to look for more evidence. Flippy then stepped forward. "Alright Chip, what have you got for us?"

Chip rewound the footage to when the three victims broke into the park. The footage on one of the monitors showed the gate to the park, closed. After a few seconds however, the group can be seen climbing over it. They then proceeded to walk out of the shot. A few seconds later, 4 more figures climb over the gate. Each wearing different costumes: a figure in black American military gear and a WW2 gas mask, a figure wearing a Napoleon-esque uniform with a devil mask, a figure wearing a plague doctor outfit complete with mask and a final figure dressed as the Grim Reaper. Nutty &amp; Flaky's eyes shot open at this final figure.

"Nutty. Does that last figure look familiar to you?" Flaky asked him, to which he replied "Not only that, it's the exact same costume. It's the Grim Reaper killer! The same guy who went on a killing spree throughout Happy Tree Town about 3 years ago!" as the tape continued. Chip fast forwarded it slightly, saying "This was the only piece of evidence we could find of them in action."

Another screen showed a naked Tough Heart walking down a lonely path, trying to put on his trunks. Once he succeeded in doing so, we was far enough from the camera so that it couldn't pick up any details. At this distance, Tough Heart can be seen being grabbed by an unknown figure and pulled into the shadows, presumably murdered behind them. Another piece of footage on another television screen showed Helena having sex with Gnash. Chip fast forwarded again and then said "Now this next bit is important too, keep an eye on the television showing the top of the waterslide.", pointing to a TV that showed exactly that.

On the tape, it showed nothing at first, but then some movement could be seen in the darkness. After a few seconds, the 4 figures can be seen climbing up the steps, the Plague Doctor seeming to struggle with something. Before it appeared on the screen, the three already knew what it was. It was Tough Heart's corpse. The figures stood at the top, waiting for the body. They then took the corpse and shoved it down the slide his body was found in. The body slowly sliding down the plastic tube until it was out of sight of the camera's feed. The Grim Reaper figure then saw the camera, took one of the Soldier's handguns, placed a silencer onto it, aimed at the camera and pulled the trigger. There was a bright flash for a split second before the image went to static.

"From what we can piece together, those 4 came into the park, murdered Tough Heart, tried to destroy the evidence, brought in their motorbikes and then proceeded to murder Gnash and Helena. Every single camera in the park had the same damages as the one on the slide, all shot with a silenced handgun. Like I said, they must've been trying to destroy any evidence so that it would be harder for you guys to solve the case." Chip explained. Flippy sighed at this and said "You know, if I was them, I would do the whole plan backwards. I'd destroy the evidence first, then kill the victims. But the big question is why didn't they shoot the cameras until after Tough Heart's murder?"

Flaky twiddled her thumbs whilst Nutty observed the footage, watching each camera turning to static as the killer's continued to shoot them. The last camera to be destroyed was the jacuzzi area's. "It's almost like they all wanted to be noticed. Seriously, most murderers would try and cover up their tracks after they murder someone. But here, aside from the cameras, it's like they're not even trying to hide the murders, almost like they're showing pride in what they're doing."

Chip answered with "Well, that's a possibility, but until we can find anything more, there isn't anything else we can prove at the moment. There could be more evidence around here." The three then looked at one another. "Alright, there could be more evidence in the area where the victims were last alive. So everyone split up. Flippy, you investigate the slide Tough Heart was found in. Flaky, you investigate the jacuzzi area where Gnash &amp; Helena last were before their deaths. I'll stay here and investigate the area around the pool for any more evidence." Nutty said. The two nodding and walking off to investigate said areas. Nutty took one last bite of his candy bar before placing it back into his pocket and going outside to investigate the poolside.


	3. Rapproche Toi

**Holy fucking shit balls! I wasn't expecting to be gone THIS long without a chapter! I REALLY need to apologise for the lack of activity on here! I've been busy with other things in life and some other things that I'll explain later.**

**Anywho, let's add another chapter to this story!**

* * *

Nutty sat on the sofa, looking over past crime documents regarding the Grim Reaper Killer's previous murders, 3 years ago. He was looking over the various images of the crime scenes, the bodies of friends he knew.

Of course, they were all back now. Hell, Nutty's working with Flippy now! One of the people the Grim Reaper Killer murdered right in front of him and Flaky! He still remembered it all as if it only happened last night. He clearly remembered Flippy losing his mind, screaming at him and Flaky those group of words. He screamed "Flaky, you're timid and insecure. You're dead meat! And you Nutty! You're mentally ill! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not gonna die! You are! You're next Nutty! You're both next!", only to be stabbed in the stomach and killed literally a few seconds after saying that.

Nutty then shook his head and looked at all the images that was spread out in front on him. He picked up a random image. An image of Lifty stabbed in the kitchen of him and his brother's home. He put it back down and picked up another. An image of Mime lying on a road with his throat slit. He repeated the process a third time. An image of the woodchipper that Lammy was thrown into, complete with her blood and wool from her sweater. Another image got picked up. An image of Sniffles lying back in his chair with his wrist sli- no!

Nutty growled slightly and clenched his fist, heavily creasing that photograph in his hand. he was still angry at the fact Sniffles was even capable of doing such atrocities. First, he fakes his suicide and then goes around killing other Happy Tree Town occupants! All because he got his hand mutilated by a bunch of ants! Not only was he angry that his own friend was a murderer at the time, but that he was even capable of doing such things! Nutty, wanting to forget the memory, shook his head and proceeded to throw the image aside, not wanting to even look at it. He then proceeded to put the pictures away and noticed a brown envelope. "Oh, was that there this whole time?" Nutty thought to himself as he picked it up.

He observed it at first. No address was written on it, at all. It was as if somebody had personally delivered it some time before he returned home from work. He was off duty now and had plans to go out with Flaky and meet up with Flippy at a local party out by Happy Tree Town Barn. But wait. Even if it was delivered, how did it end up inside his house? Did someone use the spare key he usually hid under his door mat? Wanting to make sure, Nutty got up and walked to the front door. He opened it and looked under the mat. The key was still there, untouched. Looking around, Nutty went back inside and sat down. Using a letter opening knife, he proceeded to open the envelope and noticed something inside. He took it out and had a look at it.

It was another photograph. A polaroid picture to be more specific. "Odd. Last time I heard, cameras that made polaroid pictures were obsolete nowadays." Nutty thought to himself. It was at that moment he observed what was on the picture. It was Helena! She had her arms thrown forward (towards the photographer) in a defensive position. The picture had her with a look of terror on her eyes, her mouth open as if she's about to scream. The murderer in the devil mask could be seen behind her on his motorbike. There was also a slight blur to the image, as if the camera was moving at the time the photo was taken. He was unsure if the light in the photo revealing Helena was from the flash of the camera or from a headlight of the motorbike her killer was supposedly riding. With that information he knew, he came to the conclusion that the image must've been taken a split second before she was decapitated.

Nutty was about to put the envelope aside when two other pictures fell out of it, both polaroid. Nutty noticed this and picked them both up. The content of both images weren't pretty to say the least. One picture showed Tough Heart looking into the camera, a hand wearing a black glove over his mouth whilst a hand wearing a torn beige glove can be seen forcing what appeared to be a blade into his stomach. The background was too dark to tell exactly where he was, but Nutty had a feeling he was somewhere not far from where the security cameras last saw him alive. The other image showed Gnash, lying in a pool of his own blood, the gaping wounds from the pitchfork visible. The pitchfork itself was still impaled into his chest. What was also noticeable in the picture was the shadow of the photographer on the ground, presumably the shadow of one of the killers. His eyes now had an unsettling cloudy white colour, his irises and pupils no longer clearly visible, as if contacts were placed inside his eyes after his death and his mouth was also leaking dark crimson blood. Through the contacts, the pupils could be seen looking directly at the camera, almost like Gnash was still alive when the photograph was taken. But Nutty knew that Gnash had died almost instantly when he was stabbed.

Nutty sighed before taking the pictures upstairs with him. He then pinned them to a giant corkboard he kept in his room since the Grim Reaper murders all those years ago. Nutty then took a step back and observed this little crime corkboard like it was an exhibit at a museum.

As well as the aforementioned photographs, his corkboard also had a map of Happy Tree Town, the areas where the murders occured had red pins placed onto said areas, a lot of which being in the town centre, one for every murder in the Happy Tree Town Hall bombing. There was also the napkin he wrote. One side had every note he made that the supposed 'blacksmith killer' that Sniffles made up targeted. All of them clearly written: criminal, blind, mute, high IQ, mentally ill, perverted, parents, innocent, lonely and aggressive. The other side had drawings of various occupants of Happy Tree Town circling a drawing of the Grim Reaper Killer. Aside from Nutty, Flaky, Flippy, Splendid, Cuddles, Petunia and Toothy, all the others (Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Sniffles, Lumpy, Lammy, Pop, Giggles, Russell, Disco Bear, Mole &amp; Cub) had large red crosses drawn over them, obviously representing that they had died during the Grim Reaper Killer's spree.

Nutty then turned around and walked over to the shower. He stripped himself naked and step inside, closing the curtain behind him. He turned on the metal device to become greeted by the feel of cold water landing on his fur. As he stood there getting wet, he started to get the feeling that he was being watched. As if someone was on the other side of the curtain, trying to peek in like some kind of voyeuristic intruder. His blood ran cold at the thought of an intruder being on the other side of that curtain. Slowly, he turned around to see no such figure behind the curtain. He then shot his head out and looked around. Nobody was in. Now at ease, he closed the curtain and proceeded to wash himself.

A few minutes later, he proceeded to step out the shower and walk into his bedroom. He then grabbed a towel from the radiator and started to dry himself off. He also used a hair dryer to quickly dry off his fur too. Through the sound of the hair dryer, he thought he heard the sound of the front door opening. Nutty stopped for a second, listening for any unusual noises. Still weary, he put his towel around his waist and picked up one of his quick draw hand guns on his desk. Slowly, he proceeded out of his bedroom, gun pointed forward. He then slowly crept down the stairs, making sure he didn't make any noise so that he could surprise the intruder in his home. At the bottom of the stairs, Nutty paused. Around the corner was the front door.

He took a deep breath and spun himself around, gun still pointed forward. His eyes widened in shock at what he found though. The front door to his own home was wide open! Beyond the door was the slowly darkening sky outside and the driveway that lead to an empty road followed by a long stretch of fields. Quickly, Nutty ran outside and looked underneath the doormat for the key. He was horrified to find the key missing. Nutty was speechless now. He had an intruder in his own home and his phone was back upstairs. He could easily go back up and call the police, but it would be foolish of him to call the police to his home when he himself is in the police force. Almost immediately after this discovery, he heard the sound of the living room door close behind him. Nutty looked back at the door and slowly made his way back to the door.

Still on edge, he slowly reached for the door handle. Before he could grasp it and open it, the door suddenly swung open. In a panic, Nutty raised his gun to open fire at whoever was behind said door. He suddenly heard a scream from in front of the gun and quickly pulled the trigger of the gun straight at the face of the intruder. Thankfully, nothing shot out of the barrel and the only sound heard from the firearm was 3 quick clicks. The gun was empty. After the panic subsided, Nutty pulled down his gun and caught a glimpse of a startled Flaky clutching her chest, eyes wide open.

Nutty took in a breath, putting the gun down. "For God's sake Flaky, don't just walk into my house like that! I had a strong feeling somebody had broken in a few seconds ago!" he said, breathless and frustrated. Flaky, seeming to be calmed down from her little heart attack, replied with "I called you 3 times and your phone went straight to voice mail. I knew you had the spare key under the doormat."

Nutty sighed once again. "Sorry, I was in the shower. And I think this new Grim Reaper Killer thing is making a little on edge right now." he said, scratching behind his ear. Flaky walked over to Nutty and kissed his lips. "You ready to go yet? That Anar-Kiss concert's starting in 10 minutes." she asked him, to which Nutty replied with "Almost. Unless you, Flippy and the other party guests want a sugar crazed squirrel running around naked?"

Flaky giggled and whispered in an almost seductive manner "You know I always want a naked squirrel around me. Just not when he's sugar crazed or running around."

* * *

Time passed since Flaky and Nutty met up inside his house and now the two were at the concert that Flaky was talking about. The event itself wasn't anything exciting, it was just a little concert in a small fielded area, surrounded by a large cornfield. The night was mostly clear, aside from a new clouds in the sky.

Loud rock music blasted out of some speakers as the band onstage played their music. In front of the stage was a large crowd of various animals from all around Happy Tree Town, dancing to the music playing. On the stage itself, was the band Anar-Kiss itself. There was a white male moose with a black mohawk wearing a black t-shirt with a skull imprint on it playing an electric guitar, a brown male bear wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans with a skull buckle playing a bass, a grey female wolf wearing a white hoodie with an anarchy symbol on it and a female crow wearing a yellow t-shirt with her band's name on it, singing into a microphone on a stand, the lyrics being near blurred out by the rest of the instruments, but if one was to listen close enough, they may be able to catch some pretty blasphemous words. After a few minutes of blaring instrumentals, along with firey guitar solos and intense vocal work, the band ended their song to be greeted with roaring applause.

"Happy Tree Town! Thank you all for coming to the Blood Corn Concert! We're gonna take a 10 minute break, then we'll back to rock some more of your socks off!" the lead singer shouted into the mic, earning a cheer from the crowd as she walked off stage with her bandmates, chucking up a peace sign to the crowd in the process.

Flippy, Nutty and Flaky were sitting at a nearby table. Flippy had a half full glass of beer in his hand, Nutty had a small bottle filled with an orange liquid, obviously some kind of alcopop.

"Hey Nutty." Flippy said, getting the squirrel's attention. "You know you don't have to drink only alcopops all night, right?"

Nutty nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. It's just I don't want to be drunk on the first night of having alcohol. Don't want to do anything stupid. At least the music is good." he said.

Flaky smirked. "You know, Angela Crow is actually a very promiscuous leader singer, probably the most promiscous in all of Anar-Kiss' history. Hell, maybe even the most in all of Happy Tree Town's music!" he said to Nutty about the leader singer.

Nutty looked up at the bear. "How?" he asked, after taking another sip of his alcopop. Flippy adjusted himself in his seat before answering.

"Okay, I don't know if you remember the HTT Music Festival back in 2014, but Anar-Kiss was originally going to perform at that festival. But when footage of their rehearsal was leaked onto the internet, the people running the festival were NOT having it and quickly pulled the band from performing there."

Nutty raised an eyebrow. "What was so bad about the rehearsal footage? I mean, they're not a bad band." he asked. Flaky then responded with "It's not the songs, it was what they were planning to DO during those songs. As you might know, they're not a subtle band."

Flippy then leaned forward, towards Nutty, as if he didn't want anyone else hearing them. "One of the things that Angela Crow was planning to do was during their song 'Play Rough', she was gonna rip off both her and her guitarist, Holly Wolfe's jeans, revealing no underwear on them. They were practically going commando for that performance! And then, they would've laid down on the stage and started to scissor each other""

Nutty smirked. "That must've given the fanboys something to get their rocks off to if you catch my drift." he said playfully. "In fact, did you by any chance see their music video for 'Jack-In-The-Box'?" Flippy asked.

Flaky interrupted with "I saw that music video and it was not a music video! It was more like the band's sex tape with their rock music over it. Those guys DO NOT have boundaries when it comes to sexualizing themselves."

Flippy added "And I blame it on Ms. Crow! I mean, trust me she is a proper nymphomaniac!" before taking another drink of his beer.

* * *

Anar-Kiss was walking deep into the cornfields behind the stage, the bassist, named Teddy Tear by the band, lighting a cigerette in his mouth.

"Good God, it's fuckin' cold out here. I knew I should've brought a jacket with me." Holly said to herself. "Oh, quit your bitching Holly. We're just gonna go into these cornfields, smoke these ashes and then go back on stage." Angela said, holding up a bag of green cannabis.

"Wait, doesn't that give you cancer?" The moose asked the crow.

"Oh shut up Bucky. Always so concerned about the kush." Angela replied with an annoyed sigh. She then took some of the plant out of the bag and put into a white rizzler. Licking the ends of the rizzler, she placed them together, making a blunt with them. She then turned to her band mates to ask "Hey, does anybody have a lighter?"

Bucky perked up. "Yeah, I've got one. It's right... oh shit." he said, reaching into a pocket on his shirt, feeling nothing inside. "What?" Angela asked. "I left my lighter back at the stage! I'll quickly go and get it." he said before running back. Angela then cupped her hands and shouted "Hurry back! I'm not gonna waste my time with a blunt that's not been smoked yet!"

"Drugs, drunkenness, orgies, and things like these. we warn you, as warned before, those who do such things will not inherit the kingdom of God."

A whisper echoed throughout the cornfield. "Did-did you guys hear something?" Holly asked the others. "I didn't hear anything. Did you steal some of my kush Holly? If you did, I swear to god I will choke you!" she said. Holly backed away from the lead singer, arms out in case she went for her. "I swear, I'm not high! I just heard some whisper. Something about the kingdom of God or something." she replied.

Angela shrugged. "Ah, it's probably one of those crazy religious nutcases. They go on and on about God and things like that. I don't remember much about him though. I never listened to the religious education lessons when I was in school." she said, walking past her with Teddy. The two of them did not notice Holly being pulled away into the cornfield by a garrote wire being held by two hands wearing white silk gloves. Nor did they hear her scream for a third hand wearing a dirty beige medical glove had quickly covered her mouth as the wire pulled her backwards.

"Anyway Teddy, I think we should-" Angela begin. Teddy interrupted her with "Um, Angela? Where's Holly?", pointing behind her. The lead singer turned around too, noticing a now empty path through corn that was slowly rising back up from where they were crushed. "Oh don't worry about her. She's probably ran back to Bucky. You know how close those two are to each other." the bitchy crow said to her band mate.

Just then, a firework shot into the sky and exploded above them. "Damn it! They started the firework display early!" Teddy muttered, disappointed. Angela turned to face him. "Hey chill out big boy. We can easily watch it from out here." she then had a quick look around before turning back to Teddy. "I'll tell you what: with those fireworks going off, nobody will be able to hear us out here. Why don't we have some fun before we go back onstage hmm?" she suggested to the big bear. He thought about it for a while and then said "Alright, but make it quick. We need to be back on stage in a few minutes."

Teddy laid down on the dirt as Angela undid the buckle on his belt and pulled down his jeans, revealing a limp member that was slowly starting to grow in size. "Aww, it's like you came prepared for this." she said sweetly, before taking the shaft and placing it in her mouth. Once she had as much as she could fit inside, she began to suck on it, shutting her eyes in the process, aiming to enjoy his fellatio session. Teddy's breathing became shaky and slow as he laid back and enjoyed the head he was receiving, the fireworks drowning out any noise the two made.

After a few minutes, the fireworks came to an end, but the action in the cornfield was still going. Angela was still sucking away like mad on Teddy's cock, one of her own hands slowly massaging her crotch through her jeans. She could not wait to have him inside her. With her free hand, she ran it up Teddy's shirt, feeling every ab in his six pack.

But then she felt something wet. Was he drooling on her? Angela opened her eyes and brought her hand into her sight. It was covered with a dark red substance. The crow stopped sucking off Teddy and stopped touching herself, thinking something was wrong, before taking the member out of her mouth, now flaccid. The crow then looked up and screamed in horror at what she saw.

Teddy was still lying there, but his shirt was now coated in that same red substance. Following the trail up the shirt led to Teddy's throat, which now had a large bloody horizontal gash going across it. His hands were also coated in his blood, as if he was holding the wound whilst he was being sucked off.

Angela suddenly stood up, taking in the sight of Teddy's corpse in front of her. Before she could react any further, she was grabbed by the waist and was dragged away, screaming deeper into the cornfield.

* * *

Back at the party, all the festivities had been halted at the sound of the screaming. The screams echoed through the air before suddenly going quiet. After a few seconds, Bucky from the band yelled "Angela Crow's in trouble!" and he, along with the whole crowd, ran into the cornfield.

Nutty, Flaky &amp; Flippy all stood up at this unexpected turn of events. "Something's going on." Flippy said. Nutty added to that with "Whatever it is, I don't think it's anything good." before running off to join the crowd, Flaky and Flippy following behind.

The cornfields were massive. The three found it easy to get lost amongst the crowd and corn. It wasn't until another scream alerted everyone to one spot. Almost immediately, everybody was darting over to the scream. When the three arrived, they saw a horrified Petunia standing there with her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Petunia! What's going on?" Nutty asked her. Petunia could only point ahead. Bucky and the crowd finally caught up as the squirrel, bear and porcupine looked up and saw a grizzly sight before them, Bucky screaming out "What the fuck?!" behind them.

In front of the crowd stood three wooden crosses. Attached to each of them were Holly Wolfe, Teddy Tear &amp; Angela Crow, all three of them dead, baring shocking resemblances to Jesus Christ's crucifixion. Holly's neck had a deep strangle wound around her neck, Teddy's throat had been slit and Angela's torso had multiple stab wounds, all of which had been arranged into a christian cross. Each of the band member's ankles had been tied to the post using barbed wire whilst their hands had been nailed in, blood pouring out of the wound and dripping onto the ground below them.

"Oh my god, this is absolutely horrible." Flaky said to the others. Flippy stepped forward. "Yeah, and I think this is blasphemous to christians too. I've heard they don't take kindly to people trying to be Jesus." Bucky ran up to get a good view. "Oh shit. It can't be!" he said, slowly tearing up. He then fell to his knees. "I've known them for 5 years and I didn't think something like this could've happened! Maybe if I hadn't left my lighter back on the fucking stage, I could've fought back whoever did this to you Angela!" he shouted tearfully.

Nutty then noticed another Polaroid picture at the bottom of the cross Angela was on. He walked up to it and picked it up. The image showed Holly with a garotte wire wrapped tightly around her neck, her face slowly going purple. "Strange. How could anybody have taken this picture without the flash or sound giving it away?" he thought to himself. He then looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps, those fireworks were set off intentionally to hide or camouflage this murder." he thought. "Flaky, Flippy." he called, the two approaching their chief. "I had an envelope of Polaroid pictures come to me through my letter box earlier today. I think maybe those are connected to this murder."

* * *

**Alright! I've finally got another chapter done!**

**Once again, I profusely apologise for not updating this story in so long. Honestly, I've kind of went through a phase of not being interested in writing fanfics. But now, I'm gonna try and get back into the swing of it.**

**For those of you who are still with me after all this time, I can't thank you enough for being so patient.**

**And with that being said, stay tuned for more chapters, folks!**


End file.
